Les couleurs de son monde
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Aomine attendait tous les jours, debout sur sa terrasse, les mains dans les poches, le nez fiché dans les nuages, observant l'éclat de ce ciel particulier. Seulement Ryōta ne rentrait pas.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je préviens de suite : ceci est une _Deathfic_. J'ai eu cette idée en tombant sur un Doujin entre Midorima et Takao où ce dernier mourrait suite à un cancer. Au départ je voulais essayer de le transcrire en fic mais, parce qu'il y un « mais », je suis tombée sur un autre Doujin entre Levi et Eren de _SnK_. Voyez le rapport : il n'y en a aucun sauf que j'ai chialé comme une madeleine.

Et j'ai eu cette idée de mettre en scène Kise et Aomine, pardon pardon.

Je vous mets les références : _Desire_ d'Himemiko69.

Je vous laisse avec ma joie de vivre, bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

OoooOoooOoooO

 **Les couleurs de son monde**

OoooOoooOoooO

* * *

« _Ryōta n'est pas encore rentré_ ».

Aomine attendait, debout sur sa terrasse, les mains dans les poches et le nez fiché dans les nuages. Il aimait bien ce moment de la journée, quand le ciel tombait et que les éclats dorés se reflétaient dans le ciel. Ca lui rappelait les cheveux de Kise un peu. Il pouvait rester des heures comme ça à contempler l'infini, observer l'or se faire dévorer par la nuit. Il divaguait, se foutant de l'air qui se refroidissait. Dehors il était bien.

Cependant il rentra pour préparer le dîner. Oh un repas succinct, de toute façon il ne savait pas cuisiner, et puis Kise s'en moquait de manger de la viande trop cuite ou des pâtes trop collées. L'important n'était pas là, mais dans le fait qu'ils partageaient leurs vies à présent. Ensemble, depuis la fin du lycée. Aomine avait guéri de sa solitude grâce à son compagnon et son empathie démesurée. Il conservait tant de bonté dans son cœur, que forcément Daiki avait succombé. Avec ravissement en prime. Un sourire fin se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il n'aurait jamais pensé finir avec son ami d'enfance, lui se voyait au bras d'une plantureuse demoiselle, ou de plusieurs au choix. Seulement Ryōta valait plus, cent fois, milles fois plus que la plus belle des femmes. Maintenant tout le monde c'était fait à cette idée, même ses parents.

Il termina de dresser la table pour deux, d'ajuster les assiettes. Il alluma même quelques bougies ridicules qu'affectionnait tant son amant. Ryōta possédait un côté fleur-bleue touchant. Ca le faisait toujours rire mais qu'importait, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

« _Ryōta est en retard_ ».

Daiki s'impatientait, il détestait attendre dans le vent. Son compagnon prévenait toujours quand il rentrerait tard, alors pourquoi ne recevait-il aucun message ?

Il enchaina les verres de vin devant ses assiettes vides. Vides, désespérément vides. Ses yeux se perdaient sur cette table sans vie, simulacre d'un quotidien révolu.

Non, il ne fallait pas y penser et encore moins le dire à haute voix. Daiki ferma les yeux et but une nouvelle gorgée. Encore et encore. Une fois qu'il ne tint plus sur ses jambes, il s'effondra sur son sofa. L'ivresse allait l'emporter dans un sommeil sans rêve et demain tout irait bien. Oui, demain il reverrait son amant.

* * *

Le matin au réveil, l'appartement était toujours silencieux. Machinalement le brun prit son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages. Rien.

Il était chiant Kise à se faire désirer comme ça !

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa douche où l'eau coulait sur son corps tendu, son regard absent. Plus aucune flamme ne brûlait dans ses yeux sombres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait à faire semblant, vivre jour après jour sans but précis. Il ne se savonna même pas, à demi-conscient, bercé dans une bulle de coton. Il arrêta le robinet, bien. Se sécha, bien. S'habilla, bien aussi. Parce que des fois il restait en caleçon. C'était pas grave, il était chez lui après tout, personne ne venait à l'improviste. Une fois dans la cuisine, il se servit une tasse de café corsé. Son regard se dirigea sur le bocal de flocon d'avoine de son compagnon. Il développait une obsession pour son poids en ne mangeant que des saletés sans goût. Daiki échappa un petit rire. Qui se transforma en rictus. Non, ce n'était pas drôle en fait.

D'une impulsion, il prit le bocal en verre et l'explosa contre le mur. Penché sur le plan de travail, il se prenait la tête. Sa main barrait son visage, même si personne ne le regardait pleurer. Il se déversait là, dans sa cuisine, ses sanglots dévalaient la courbure de ses joues plus creuses qu'auparavant. Sa main descendit sur sa bouche, stop. Il tenta d'arrêter ce flot de larmes entrecoupées de spasmes.

Kise allait bientôt rentrer alors il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Le blond ne comprendrait pas de le voir dans cet état.

La pendule accrochée au mur indiquait midi passé, les heures ne représentaient plus rien dorénavant.

« _Ryōta doit être trop occupé_ ».

Daiki jouait avec son téléphone portable en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts fins, beaucoup trop fins.

En fin d'après-midi il reprit son poste de garde, appréciant la légère bise caresser ses joues. L'heure attendue n'allait pas tarder. Ce soir encore l'immensité du ciel se para d'un feu ardent, dépeignant plusieurs nuances de jaune. Du lumineux au plus chaud, presque bronze. C'était comme si la fin du monde s'annonçait.

* * *

Quelqu'un entra. Puisque personne n'avait répondu, Kuroko se permit de rentrer. Il veillait sur son ami depuis plusieurs mois, comme Momoi et les autres. Il avait quitté Kyoto pour un temps afin de s'occuper d'Aomine, cette lumière qui ne brillait plus. Emanait de son être une aura noire, tachée plus que jadis et cette fois-ci aucune chance qu'il ne revienne de son monde de Ténèbres.

Le grand brun ne se retourna pas, absorbé dans ses pensées et sa contemplation muette. Avec patience, le plus petit attendit que le soir envahisse la ville. Quelques fois il déposait précautionneusement un plaid sur les épaules d'Aomine. Il ne ressentait plus ni le froid, ni le chaud, indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre un pauvre sourire accroché sur les lèvres.

— Ah tu es là Tetsu.

— Oui, je suis là. Je t'ai préparé un bol de soupe, mange.

— J'ai déjà mangé à midi.

L'évier vide indiquait le contraire. Daiki ne se nourrissait plus convenablement, ses muscles dépéris en étaient la preuve irréfutable. Son allure nerveuse appartenait au passé, comme le reste. Ses bras maigres trahissaient son état. Ses doigts décharnés peinaient à prendre les objets, ils n'avaient plus la force d'antan. Et son visage… Son visage reflétait une dureté sans pareille, renforçant ses traits sculptés à la machette. Il faisait peur. Tetsuya n'insista pas, l'invitant à aller se coucher. Ce que ce dernier fit sans discuter.

Il s'allongea dans ses draps frais, son ami assis à ses côtés.

— Tu as des nouvelles de Ryōta ?

— Non Aomine-kun.

— Tu crois qu'il pense à moi ?

— Oui j'en suis persuadé, dors maintenant.

Tetsuya caressait les cheveux bleu-nuit dans une vaine tentative d'apaisement. Ne parlant jamais du seul sujet qui préoccupait son ex-lumière. Ca le mettait à chaque fois dans tous ses états. Puis il alla se poser sur le canapé à son tour.

* * *

Dans son lit, dans cette chambre dénuée de passion, Daiki ressassait à l'infini ces dernières années avec lui. Les souvenirs défilaient un peu plus flous chaque nuit. Les traits déliés de Kise s'amenuisaient, ne laissaient qu'un grain de peau indéfini. Son sourire éclatant se manifestait figé, comme sur ces photographies ternies par le temps. La chaleur de son corps avait une saveur tiède. Et son odeur… Son parfum frais s'était comme qui dirait évaporé. Même son oreiller ne sentait plus rien. Sa voix. Il ne s'en rappelait pratiquement plus, seul un écho lointain résonnait à ses oreilles lors de ses songes. Son timbre mutin, espiègle. Impossible de se remémorer correctement toutes ses intonations. Les yeux ouverts, allongé sur le dos, il fixait obstinément le plafond. Le sommeil lui échappait, comme sa vie.

Pourtant il avait été heureux, fût une époque. Si, si, épanoui, ayant sa part de bonheur comme tout le monde. Même si son quotidien s'avérait différent de la normalité, car vivre avec un homme n'était pas conventionnel. Mais les règles ça, Daiki s'en contrecarrait. Il tourna la tête et vérifia l'heure : minuit passé. Le jour, la nuit, la semaine, les week-ends, les vacances, toutes ces notions bien cadrées de la société le laissaient blasé. Il s'enfermait encore plus dans sa propre prison d'amertume, s'isolant des autres, évitant de se prendre leur bonheur en pleine face. Parce que ça faisait mal. Un putain de mal où il ne rêvait que de crever.

« _Ryōta ne rentrera plus_ ».

Pour ne pas changer, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes le long de son visage. Elles tombaient en flic et en floc sur les draps lisses. Les spasmes le secouaient, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. La nuit, les angoisses ressortaient avec plus de puissance l'obligeant à regarder la dure réalité.

Il savait. Il savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Il n'était pas fou, pas encore. Ou si, fou de chagrin. Il plaqua son oreiller sur sa bouche pour couvrir ses pleurs et étouffer ses cris de rage. Tetsuya se trouvait dans le salon, inutile de l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

« _Ryōta n'habite plus ici_ ».

Son cerveau dérivait de plus en plus, impossible de le contrôler. Toujours l'image radieuse de son amant se calquait dans sa mémoire. Horrible traîtresse qui lui provoquait encore plus de peine parce que ce rêve, il ne le toucherait plus de ses mains.

« _Ryōta est mort_ ».

* * *

Ce mot qui déchire l'âme.

Son cœur avait explosé ce jour là.

Aomine l'attendait à l'aéroport en fin d'après-midi. En automne pour être précis. Les flammes ensoleillées dansaient dans la toile infinie du dôme céleste. Il faisait bon, les rayons effleuraient son épiderme caramel. Son cœur battait à tout rompre en attendant le blondinet. Il partait souvent en déplacement pour son travail. Mais là c'était différent parce que le mannequin raccrochait, son dernier contrat d'honoré, il allait rentrer et rester définitivement sur place, auprès de son homme. Daiki n'aurait plus à subir la solitude des longues semaines d'attente.

Il ne tenait plus en place, derrière l'immense vitre donnant sur la piste d'atterrissage. Les minutes s'égrenaient et toujours pas d'avion à l'horizon. Elles se changèrent en heures. Daiki avait vu d'autres débarquements entre-temps, des gens s'impatienter, rager, faire des scènes à l'accueil. Il avait assisté à l'inquiétude de familles à côté de lui, dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Et lui impuissant face à ça. Mais bon ce n'était qu'un retard, inutile de paniquer. Ca arrivait souvent des problèmes techniques, peut être que le vol de Kise avait décollé plus tard.

Ses yeux de plus en plus perdus entre le panneau et la vitre recherchaient quelque chose, une information, une confirmation que tout allait bien. Ses poumons se compressaient de façon douloureuse. L'air commençait de lui manquer. Les usagers devenaient nerveux, les hôtesses tentaient de les contenir, téléphones à la main ou à l'oreille. Et ce foutu avion qui n'atterrissait pas. Ses jambes semblaient ancrées dans le sol, prenant racine dans le carrelage. Daiki voulait bouger, pour aller n'importe où, loin de ce hall agité. Implicitement il commençait à comprendre, seulement analyser l'impensable de façon rationnel relevait de l'impossible. Non, il fallait qu'il parte et vite. Vite avant d'apprendre une nouvelle dont il voulait ignorer l'issue. Son corps se figea une seconde avant l'impact.

Sur le gigantesque panneau d'affichage, écrites en lettres lumineuses :

« _6110 Tokyo AF 3188_ » suivi de la mention rayée.

Aussitôt des écrans télévisés de l'aéroport connectés à la chaîne d'information nationale relayèrent la terrible nouvelle.

Aomine fixait cet écran sans vraiment le voir. L'image d'un avion qui décollait, les paroles du présentateur, tout ça sonnait comme une mauvaise blague.

« _Crash, vers le début de soirée, cause indéfinie, enquête, cent seize morts, aucun survivant_ ».

Le corps du jeune homme tremblait, jusque dans ses os. Il le sentait en cet instant : le froid mordant, l'injustice, la douleur innommable. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses dents de claquer entre elles. Etait-ce possible d'avoir aussi froid, comme si on allait s'éparpiller en milliers morceaux de glace ?

Sa main agrippée contre sa poitrine, Daiki resta pétrifié d'effroi. Ainsi son amour avait péri dans un accident. Comme c'était banal. Comme c'était ironique. Comme c'était dégueulasse. Plus rien ne parvint jusqu'à lui, ni les cris des autres personnes, ni les pleurs, ni les siens. Son cœur cessa de battre, d'un seul coup. Sa vie venait de se mettre sur « arrêt ».

* * *

Alors là dans son appartement désert, il savait pertinemment que Ryōta ne passerait plus jamais la porte de cette chambre. Il avait beau croire, faire semblant, se cachant la vérité, elle finissait par le rattraper inlassablement, chaque seconde de sa vie.

Ses amis l'insupportaient, il préférait demeurer seul. Daiki ne prêtait pas attention à leurs expressions navrées, et encore moins aux larmes de Momoi. Parce que lui devait gérer les siennes en premier lieu.

* * *

Au moins lorsque le jeune homme se tenait debout devant l'horizon inaccessible, il avait l'impression d'être à ses côtés.

Encore ce soir, il se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches, les yeux embués fixés sur les nuages.

On dit que les anges vivent au Paradis, c'était peut être pour cette raison que Kise avait été rappelé parmis eux ?

— Désolé Ryōta, je n'y arrive pas.

Une image irréelle apparût devant ses yeux incrédules. Une vision magnifique. Daiki n'y croyait pas, il sourit plein d'espoir.

« _Ce n'est pas grave Aominecchi, tu as fait ce que tu as pu_ ».

— C'est trop dur de vivre sans toi !

« _Alors ne le fais plus. Je suis triste de te voir comme ça_ ».

Daiki tendit sa main, juste pour le toucher, encore une fois.

— Ryōta j'ai tout foiré, me laisse pas, me laisse plus !

L'ange blond vint se blottir contre son torse, sa main passant et repassant comme autrefois dans les cheveux couleur des abysses.

« _Ca va aller, chut_ ».

— Tu vas bien ? Tu es là ? Reste avec moi !

Daiki sentit une furtive caresse s'échouer contre sa joue.

« _Tu es mon miracle Aominecchi_ ».

— Emmène-moi avec toi.

Un baiser sur son front.

« _Oui_ ».

* * *

Ce soir là, lorsque Momoi vint lui rendre visite, elle ne trouva qu'une fenêtre grande ouverte, les rideaux virevoltant contre la vitre. L'appartement de Daiki était vide, personne ne hantait les lieux.

Cependant dans les cieux, deux anges s'enlaçaient, un souriant, l'autre les yeux clos, serein.

« _Nous serons ensemble pour toujours_ ».

 **FIN**


End file.
